mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. and Mrs. Cake
Mr. and Mrs. Cake are the owners of Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie's employers and landlords, as they rent the loft above the shop to her. Their full names are first mentioned in the season 2 episode "Baby Cakes", but they had been previously mentioned by the show's creator, Lauren Faust, and have also been mentioned on the German and Swiss Nickelodeon and German Nick Jr. websites as well as on the Cakes' trading card. Development and design The Cakes were among the first ponies on the show to have their own individual designs, but they've since been used for a few other ponies. Mr. Cake has a protruding lower jaw or underbite, and a ganglier appearance which is very distinctive from the average male pony's design template. Mrs. Cake has a shorter and rounder design, to contrast against her tall lanky husband, and make her look more mature. Their full names are Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake. They both have very distinctive manes and wear unique accessories, and though they were previously unique in their body designs, they have since been used for the saloon keeper in Over a Barrel, and for Rarity's mother in Sisterhooves Social. There is a pony named Sweetie Blue in the first mystery pack toy release and the Toys "R" Us exclusive Friendship Celebration Collection who looks very similar to Mrs. Cup Cake. There is a pony named Cupcake in the third US Playful Ponies toy release, who is alternatively named Sugarcup in Europe, and looks very dissimilar to Mrs. Cup Cake. Depiction in the series The couple frequently perform catering services in Ponyville, specializing in sweets and baked goods. They prepare many cakes and sweets for Princess Celestia's visit in Swarm of the Century, and wait on the Princess at the party thrown for her in A Bird in the Hoof. As seen in the first episode, Sweet Apple Acres also caters food for events, in this case the Summer Sun Celebration, meaning the Cakes are not without competition in Ponyville. They prepare a special sapphire cupcake for Spike for his birthday in Secret of My Excess. Pinkie Pie works for them in their shop, and the Cakes show a good amount of patience for the party-loving pony, especially when she eats their merchandise or uses their shop floor as a party location. Faust has stated that they love her as a daughter. Mrs. Cup Cake has a particularly motherly affection, referring to others and even the Princess herself, albeit not deliberately, as "dearie." The Cakes become parents to twin toddlers, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, in the episode Baby Cakes. In A Bird in the Hoof, at 5 minutes and 9 seconds in, Mrs. Cake's gasp is a reused sound of Pinkie's gasp in reaction to Twilight's appearance in Ponyville in Friendship is Magic, part 1. The same gasp effect was also used in Bridle Gossip. Merchandise The Cakes share a trading card, number #20 of #84. Appearances :See also: Character appearances Mr. Cake Mrs. Cake Gallery :Mr. and Mrs. Cake image gallery References sv:Herr och Fru Cake pl:Pan i Pani Cake Category:Earth ponies Category:Parental figures